


Сюрприз

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Эрик, нет.





	Сюрприз

— Эрик, нет. 

Рита слышала, как этот ублюдок закатывает глаза. 

— Рита обрадовалась сюрпризу, — повторил он.

Настойчиво и с оттенком раздражения. Рита опустила на землю пакет с мусором и уперла руки в бока.

— Нет, — сказала она.

Тайский ресторан на заднем дворе особняка смотрелся очень так себе. Бестелесный Эрик, на деле явно засевший где-то внутри, тоже не производил впечатления.

— Радуйся, — потребовал Эрик. — Или я включу музыку.

Рита стянула грязные перчатки, бросила их к мешку с мусором и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Эрик был неотвратим, как чума, нервный срыв и развод Питта и Джоли.

Нет, тайский ресторан, определенно, был лучше, чем гигантский боевой робот, придуманный, чтобы команда «не заскучала». 

Но. Черт возьми.

У нее не было настроения на эти игры.

— Рита, удивленно оглядываясь, вошла в ресторан, — продолжил Эрик. — Следом за официантом она прошла в дальнюю кабинку и увидела...

— Эрик.

Музыка все же заиграла, и Рита, вздохнув, пошла к ресторану. На этот раз Эрик хотя бы почувствовал, что она не в настроении, и сумел сбавить обороты. По крайней мере, композиция была вполовину не такой отвратительной, как обычно, а ресторан изнутри выглядел как... ресторан.

Дожидаться официанта Рита не стала — Эрик, наверное, скривился, почувствовав отклонение от сценария, но она, в конце концов, не таракан Изергиль, чтобы слушаться его беспрекословно.

— Ладно, — раздалось над головой и одновременно слева, — Рита прошла в дальнюю кабинку и увидела...

— Эрика, — кивнула она, присаживаясь напротив. 

Стул был заботливо выдвинут заранее. Эрик поправил белую салфетку у себя на коленях и улыбнулся, слегка обнажая зубы — тоже белые и очень, очень острые.

Цивилизованное чудовище, подумала Рита со смутной нежностью. Раздражение гасло — без всякого повествования, и она, привычным жестом потерев лоб, предупредила:

— Если здесь не подают массаман-карри, я очень обижусь.

Эрик был неотвратим. Но не так уж плох.


End file.
